Consequently, the object of the invention is to provide a clip that can push a pin using little force and that has suitable watertightness.
A particular object of the invention is to provide the fastening structure that uses such a clip.
In order to achieve this object, the first aspect of the invention is a clip characterized in that the clip is provided with a pin and a main body that has an opening for the insertion of the pin; the pin has a pin flange and a pin shaft that extends down the pin flange, and the outer circumference of the pin flange curves downward; the main body has a bottom, a pair of latching claws that extend downward from the bottom running in line with the opening, an annular loop section on the upper side of the bottom and a gradual sloping element of low height from the outside of the loop to the bottom; and the inner diameter of the outer circumference of the pin flange of the pin is greater than the inner diameter of the sloping element of the main body and smaller than the outer diameter.
When the outer circumference of the pin flange curves downward, the rigidity of the pin flange increases, and there are fewer changes such as ruffling.
When the inner diameter of the edge of the outer circumference of the pin flange of the pin is greater than the inner diameter of the sloping element of the main body and smaller than the outer diameter, in the state of joining elements, the effect of watertightness increases because the edge of the outer circumference of the pin flange is in contact with the sloping element.
The pin flange has elasticity, and the angle made by the central axis of the pin and the perpendicular horizontal plane of the outer circumference of the pin flange is preferably greater than the angle that the sloping element makes with the horizontal plane.
When there is elasticity in the pin flange and the angle that the outer circumference of the pin flange forms with the horizontal is greater than the angle the sloping element forms with the horizontal, the effect of watertightness is enhanced, because the edge of the outer circumference is in contact with the sloping element of the main body.
If the difference between the angle of the outer circumference of the pin flange is smaller than the angle of the sloping element, it is difficult for the outer circumference of the pin flange to expand. For this reason, even if the load pushing on the pin is slight, there is sufficient contact pushing the outer circumference of the pin flange on the sloping element of the main body.
Preferably, the main body has support legs extending down from the bottom between the pair of latch claws running from the opening.
When the main body has support legs extending down from the bottom between the latching claws, they can be guided into the opening formed by the latch claws and the support legs corresponding to the direction of the pin.
Also, corresponding to the direction of the pin, the latch claws and support legs can be inserted into the attaching hole of the attached member.
The main body preferably has an annular main body thin-walled flange that is easy to curve around the opening on the lower side of the bottom, and a contact element around the main body thin-walled flange, and that in the joined situation with the main body thin-walled flange being curved, the edge of the main body thin-walled flange is preferably in contact with the surface of the attached member. The lower face of the contact element should be in contact with the surface of the attached member.
In the joined situation with the main body thin-walled flange curved, when the front of the main body thin-walled flange is in contact with the surface of the attached member, there is a hermetic seal between the main body and the attached member, and, thus, there is little concern of water penetrating.
The shaft of the pin preferably has a cylindrical shaft top element, a shaft plane element on the longitudinal plane provided at equal intervals circumferentially under the shaft top element, a pin release element with a curved surface of the neighboring pin shaft plane element and a small cylindrical pin latching convex element under the shaft plane element.
If the pin has a shaft plane element and a pin latching convex element, when the pin is inserted into the main body, the legs of the latching claws spread, the tips of the claws come in contact against the pin latching convex element, and the pin stops its passing through. The attached member can be fixed being held between the base element of the latching claw with legs spread and the contact element.
If the pin has a pin release element, letting the pin rotate and the tips of the latching claws contact the pin release element, the joining with the pin latching convex element can be disengaged.
Furthermore, the shaft preferably has pin rotation regulating ribs provided at equal intervals in a cylindrical direction under the pin releasing element; a pin taper element tapering downward provided between the neighboring pin rotation regulating ribs; a narrow cylindrical pin thin shaft under the pin rotation regulating ribs; and a cylindrical pin holding element under the pin thin shaft.
If there are pin rotation regulating ribs, the insertion direction of the pin vis-à-vis the main body can be regulated.
If there is a cylindrical pin thin shaft, the latching claws can be placed adjacent to the pin thin shaft and be kept in a temporary joined state in which the latching claws are not spread apart.
If there is a cylindrical pin holding element, the lower end of the latching claws are in contact with the pin holding element, and the pin can be stopped from passing through.
Preferably, in the temporary joined state, the latching claws of the main body are in contact with the pin rotation regulating ribs of the pin, and the pin is regulated so as not to rotate vis-à-vis the main body.
In the state in which the latching claws of the main body are in contact with the pin rotation regulating ribs of the pin, when the pin is pushed, the latching claws of the main body are in a position contacting the pin shaft plane element, and the primary joined state is easily facilitated.
Preferably, in the temporary joined state, the lower end of the latching claws of the main body is in contact with the pin holding element of the pin, and the passing through of the pin is retained; the pair of latching claws of the main body is adjacent to the pin taper element, and the pin is supported so that it is not pushed accidentally.
In the temporary joined state, the pin cannot become disconnected from the main body or be pushed accidentally, and the temporary joined state can be maintained in a stable manner.
Preferably, in the primary joined state, the latching claws are spread apart, and the latching tips of the latching claws are engage the pin latching convex element; the pin is stopped from passing through, and the attached member is held between the attaching base of the latching claws and the contact element.
If the passing through is stopped when the latching claws are spread apart, fixing is possible by the attached member being held between the attaching base of the latching claws and the contact element, and it is not easy to disconnect them.
If support legs are formed in the main joining, the support legs can have the function of guiding the pin in the direction of the opening.
If the edge of the outer circumference of the pin flange is in contact with the sloping element, the effect of watertightness is enhanced.
Preferably, the under side of the pin has several sloping pin release sides around the upper element of the pin shaft on the under side of the pin flange, the main body has several pin release ribs between the ring element and the opening, in the primary joined state, if the pin is caused to rotate, the pin release side is pushed up from the pin release ribs of the main body, the claw tips of the latching claws of the pin shift from the shaft plane element of the main body to the pin release element, the latching claws spread further, the joint with the pin latching convex element of the claw tips is released, the pin shaft can be released within the opening, and it returns to the temporary joined state.
If the under side of the pin has several sloping pin release sides around the pin shaft top below the pin flange and the main body has several pin release ribs between the ring element and the opening, the main body and the pin may easily return to the temporary joined state by rotating the pin.
If the main body and the pin return to the temporary joined state, they will be able to function again.
A second aspect of the invention is a pin characterized in that the pin used in a fastening structure providing a pin and a main body having an opening for inserting the pin; an elastic pin flange and a pin shaft extend downward from the pin flange, and the outer circumference of the pin flange curves downward; the pin shaft has a cylindrical shaft top; shaft plane elements in a longitudinal plane are provided at equal intervals in a cylindrical direction below the shaft top; there is a curved pin release element between the adjacent shaft plane elements; and short cylindrical pin latching convex elements are under the shaft plane elements.
A third aspect of the invention is the main body used in the fastening structure provided with a pin and a main body having an opening for inserting the pin; the main body is characterized in that it has a bottom, a pair of latching claws extending down from the bottom and through the opening, an annular loop section on the upper side of the bottom, a sloping element the height of which becomes gradually lower from the outside of the loop section to the bottom and support legs extending down from the bottom between a pair of latching claws passing through the opening.
A fourth aspect of the invention is the clip in which the pin and the main body having an opening for inserting the pin are in a temporary joined state; the pin has a pin flange and a pin shaft extending down form the pin flange, and the outer diameter of the pin flange curves downward; the main body has a bottom, a pair of latching claws extending downward from the bottom through the opening, an annular loop section on the upper side of the bottom and a sloping element the height of which becomes gradually lower from the outside of the loop section to the bottom; the pin shaft of the pin has pin rotation regulation ribs provided at equal intervals in a cylindrical direction; and the latching claws of the main body are in contact with pin rotation regulation ribs of the pin, so that the pin does not rotate vis-à-vis the main body.
The pin and the main body insert the clip, which is in a temporary joined state, into the attaching hole of the attached member and by easily joining them together, the clip can be fastened to the attached member.
A fifth aspect of the invention is a fastening structure characterized in that it fastens a clip provided with a pin and a main body having an opening for inserting the pin into the attaching hole of an attached member; the pin has a pin flange and a pin shaft extending downward from the pin flange, and the outer circumference of the pin flange curves downward; the main body has a bottom, a pair of latching claws extending downward from the bottom through the opening; an annular loop section on the upper side of the bottom and a sloping element, the height of which gradually decreases from the outside of the loop section to the bottom and two parallel rod-like contact elements on the lower side of the bottom; and the edge of the outer circumference of the pin flange is in contact with the sloping element of the main body.
When the latching claws of the main spread apart and the claw tip of the latching claws connect to the pin shaft of the pin, the pin is stopped from passing, and the attached member is held between the base opposite the latching claws and contact element of the main body.
In accordance with the present invention, a clip is proposed that can push a pin using little force and having satisfactory watertightness.